Neo-Voice
The Voice --> Neo-Voice "Time and time again I failed to defeat them.. now I see what I was lacking.. Man must rule over all things.. yet these things can still be of use.. so I say now and forever : the alien, the mutant, the heretic.. they shall be a part of a new Empire.. serving the Voice of Man.. so it is written, so it shall be done.." ''~ Neo-Voice Neo-Voice was the final form of The Voice after the events of Omniwar, the result of The Voice transforming himself into a "Neo-Human" - a merging of man and machine and the ruler of the new "Neo-Earth". Following this transformation The Golden Empire was restructured somewhat with Neo-Voice creating both a social elite and shock-troop division in the form of "Neo-Humans" while still keeping his empire as diverse as it was before his transformation. The reasons behind the radical change in the Voice was due to memories of his time as President Malcolm, installing in him a new drive to create an "ascended" race of humans by which to conquer all of creation (further fueled by his numerous failures at conquering mainstream Earth). Neo-Voice finally fell in the climax of Incarnates and the Golden Empire is now a splintered realm with many would-be-conquerors fighting to take the place of their fallen leader.. this is being manipulated by the Council of Voices (who have effectively taken Neo-Voice's place, albeit in the shadows) History Shadow of Death - Uprising ''"At long last it all makes sense.. their world was alive.. it healed itself, fought against me with the aid of champions.. the entire universe that surrounded it was also alive and resisting me as if I was a virus.. how interesting: I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a rival.." ''~ Neo-Voice (finally becoming aware of Earth's unique status in the mainstream universe) Neo-Voice became aware of the Earth's unique supply of "Destiny Force" and sought to harness the power for himself, gathering his Keepers and beginning a quest to capture Earth's superhuman population so as to drain them of the "Destiny Force" and prove one way or another whether his theory about Earth's "Destiny Force" being the source for superhumans was correct or not.. Humanity ''"What greater lesson can a father give to his daughter than the futility of freewill? She shall think herself a rebel, free from her father's watch - yet like all beings she is but a weapon to be used as I see fit.." ~ Neo-Voice When Dominion starts her crusade to extinguish alien races her father played his part from afar by allowing numerous cultists to "escape" and join Dominion as well as utilized the dark powers of the Sie Fürchten to aid in hardening his daughter's already extreme xenophobia, when she was defeated he also acted to ensure she was saved from death via spiriting her away from her doomed fleet - though he never revealed himself to her, very much playing the role of the "man in shadow". Incarnates ''"My people, mourn not for my passing - for I grant you the greatest gift a father can.. the chance to survive.. our world dies with me, it is only fitting.. yet you shall live on.. my beautiful children.. did I not promise you a reward for your service? here is that reward, now go with a new order - to survive.. for me.." ''~ Neo-Voice (before saving the entire population of Neo-Earth from destruction) At the end of Incarnates Neo-Voice apparently dies when Neo-Earth is destroyed, in his final moments he used his vast power to spread "his people" across time and space - saving humanity from extinction and thus despite being liberated from his tyranny many of his former slaves see him as a messianic figure and their "Savior". Personality Neo-Voice was a fanatical dictator who seeks ultimate control over every being he encounters but was also a brilliant leader who knows his limits and would ally with those who are more powerful than himself in order to try to obtain valuable allies or usurp their power: Neo-Voice had never truly expressed any form of friendship outside his games of power and indeed he may of been incapable of true friendship. When addressing his public Neo-Voice was prone to melodramatic speeches which could be surprisingly effective - utilising a subtle mix of terror and manipulation to get his views across: he believed that humanity should not bow to "gods" or "foreign powers" but rather be ruled by a single human entity of supreme power, which he referred to as "The Voice Of Man" - unsurprisingly he thought of himself as being that individual and played his role without mercy. Neo-Voice saw the mass-murder of innocents as meaningless and although he would prefer to dictate over a population of enslaved yet very much alive minions he was just as content to rule over a mountain of corpses if he felt it necessary: to Neo-Voice several things were worthy of death and these things were as follows - disobience, free-thought and resistance, to Neo-Voice any one of these traits in an individual of group must be mercilessly purged and if the individual refuses to surrender them he deems them worthy only of death. A major difference in Neo-Voice's philosophy however is that he believed alien, superhuman and otherworldly powers could be used to enhanced humanity - creating what he referred to as "Neo-Humanity" : this combined with his obsession with merging Techno-Organic Matter into all aspects of his empire saw him deviate from his original doctrine, yet at heart he was the same merciless tyrant he had always been and sought utter domination of everything : what he could not control, he inevitably destroyed. Powers / Abilities Neo-Voice has studied long and hard - the creation of his new form was not a matter taken lightly and he has fashioned it to ensure he is on equal footing with his adversaries of old without (in his eyes) losing his humanity: *Techno-Organic Wings (capable of flight and also capable of being used as blade-like weapons, like all Techno-Organic matter it regenerates rapidly upon damage: making it extremely difficult to destroy) *Techno-Organic Armor (enhances strength to levels surpassing most physical beings while allowing one to fight at peak-potential indefinitely - like all Techno-Organic matter it regenerates rapidly) *Techno-Organic Sword (capable of mimicking the traits of any Greatsword this device is a testiment to the skill and dedication of The Voice: like all Techno-Organic matter it regenerates rapidly) *Techno-Organic Brain (The Voice's brain is now made of Techno-Organic matter, making him capable of absorb information like a sponge as well as granting him limited telepathic powers) *Mind-Link (The Voice is psionically linked to all Neo-Humans - allowing instant access to their locations, battle-experience and (if necessary) direct command over their bodies) *Weapons-Link (The Voice is psionically linked to all weaponry in the Golden Empire - allowing instant access to improvements, flaws and necessary repairs and (if necessary) direct control of said weaponry) Category:Character Category:Alternate-Forms Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Dictators Category:Conquerors Category:The-Voice Category:Lawful Evil Category:Major Antagonists Category:Manipulators Category:Deceased Characters